Apokalipsa
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Świat opanowały zombie. Cywilizacja przestaje istnieć. Telefony, internet, telewizja, nie ma już nic. Zaczęła się apokalipsa, a świat jest brutalnym miejscem pozbawionym zasad. Musisz liczyć tylko na siebie i zabijać, by ocalić własną skórę... Chyba, że nazywasz się John Watson i masz, o co walczyć, a przede wszystkim dla kogo. W jego przypadku tym kimś jest Sherlock.
1. Prolog

**A/U:**

Drogi Czytelniku, proszę o chwilę uwagi.  
Ekhem.  
Pomysł narodził się niespodziewanie w mojej głowie i przez długi czas zbierałam się, by wyskrobać coś na komputerze, a poza tym, by to opowiadanie w ogóle ujrzało światło dzienne. Z góry informuję, że napisane jest z perspektywy Johna w czasie teraźniejszym. Tak, wiem, jak dla niektórych ciężki i trudny do zniesienia jest taki sposób czytania, jednak ja uważam, że ma on coś w sobie, co powoduje, że piszę się go łatwo, a przede wszystkim czyta się z niebywałą lekkością (bynajmniej w moim przypadku).  
Tenże o to fanfic nie jest crossoverem i nie był tworzony na podstawie żadnego serialu, książki, bądź filmu o zombie, a cały koncept epidemii, sposobu jej przenoszenia i przeobrażania się w zombie nie pochodzi z innego źródła niż moja głowa, dlatego prosiłabym o niewytykanie mi błędów, takich jak: zbyt szybki lub krótki czas przeobrażania się, sposób przemiany, etc. Nie chodzi mi o to, że nie chcę, bądź nie lubię krytyki, aczkolwiek cała historia została stworzona przeze mnie, a porównywanie tego ze znanymi nam serialami, czy filmami nie miałoby sensu. Charakter postaci starałam się zachować taki sam, jak w "Sherlocku" oraz bazowałam trochę na własnych odczuciach, więc wybacz, jeśli ci nie odpowiada, ale moim zadaniem nie jest zaspokajanie Twoich gustów, lecz tylko i wyłącznie moich, ponieważ to jest mój punkt widzenia każdego bohatera. Poza tym pisanie opowiadań ma być frajdą dla piszącego, prawda?  
Wybacz za rozpisanie, ale dziękuję, jeśli wytrwałeś do końca tych wypocinek. Chcesz dowiedzieć się, jak zaczęła się historia "Apokalipsy"? Zapraszam do lektury. :)

**Prolog**

_Ministerstwo zdrowia Wielkiej Brytanii poinformowało, że do tej pory zgłoszono 23 przypadki zachorowań na nietypowego wirusa WW tj. „wirus wścieklizny". W piątek zmarło osiem osób, a w sobotę dziewiąta zakażona wirusem pacjentka. Światowa Organizacja Zdrowia odniosła się dziś do tych odniesień, uspakajając, że nie można jeszcze mówić o epidemii. Czy można zatem rzec, że jesteśmy bezpieczni? Co robić, by zabezpieczyć się przed szalejącym wokół nas wirusem?_

_Mniej optymistyczna jest ocena lekarzy z londyńskiego Szpitala Świętego Bartłomieja, którzy ostrzegli, że rozprzestrzeniający się wirus wymyka się spod kontroli._

– _Stajemy naprzeciwko epidemii o skali do tej pory niespotykanej – mówi dr Wilson._

_Czy brytyjskie władze planują zarządzenie kwarantanny? Czy weszliśmy już w światową strefę pandemii nieznanej nam grypy? Jak się przed nią bronić?_

_Pierwszymi objawami choroby są: stopniowo wzrastająca gorączka, bóle głowy, lęk, dezorientacja, omamy, ślinotok, wodowstręt (hydrofobia), światłowstręt oraz paraliż. Nieznane są jeszcze sposoby przenoszenia wirusa, dlatego lokalne władze zaapelowały do obywateli o powstrzymanie kontaktów płciowych i witania się za pomocą uścisku rąk._

_Michael Stamford, profesor w Departamencie Biologii Komórkowej i Genetyki Molekularnej w Glasgow, nazwał panujący wirus tzw. wirusem zombie. Uważa, że istnieje on właśnie pod postacią wścieklizny. Naukowiec dodał, że zarażenie się nim oznacza śmierć. Jego opinia natychmiast została skrytykowana przez lekarzy _

_i władze brytyjskiego rządu, oskarżając go o wprowadzanie ludzi w niepotrzebną panikę i tworzenie zamieszania._

_Jak zatem wytłumaczyć rosnące przypadki kanibalizmu?_

_W nocy 16 kwietnia do szpitala w Londynie zgłosił się mężczyzna, skarżąc się na bóle głowy, zmęczenie i halucynacje. Zdecydowano się poddać go natychmiastowej kwarantannie. Dochodzenie wykazało, że jeszcze przed pojawieniem się mężczyzny w szpitalu był on zamieszany w bójkę. Został zaatakowany przez dwie osoby na Leinster Gardens, które go pobiły, a następnie podrapały i ugryzły. Po około godzinie od dochodzenia, człowiek poddany kwarantannie stał się apatyczny i zmęczony, nie mając żadnego pojęcia, gdzie się znajdował. Następnie doszło do wydarzeń, na których widok lekarzom zmroziło krew w żyłach. Zachowanie mężczyzny uległo niespodziewanemu pogorszeniu i zaczął okazywać wrogość i agresję. Według szpitalnego personelu, pacjent zdołał uwolnić się ze wszelkich zabezpieczeń i zaczął rzucać w stronę pielęgniarek. Zdecydowano się go zastrzelić. Chwilę później mężczyzna wstał i próbował zaatakować lekarza, jednak ponownie go zastrzelono._

_Czy panujący wirus zdoła opanować cały świat? Czy to początek apokalipsy?_

_Brytyjski rząd zaprzecza. Kogo więc słuchać? Komu wierzyć? Jak się bronić przed niebezpiecznym i nieznanym nam wirusem? Czy czeka nas zagłada? Czy powinniśmy zacząć bronić się przed czymś, co podobno nie istnieje? Jak przygotować się na potencjalne zagrożenie?_

_Dla BBC One mówiła dla państwa Kitty Riley._

Spikerka milknie. Kamera wyłącza się. Zapada cisza. Ziarno paniki zostało zasiane w tysiącach serc ludzi. Nikt nie wie, co ich czeka. Od teraz świat stał się pułapką.


	2. Eksperyment I

**„Eksperyment" cz. 1**

Gdy wracam z pracy zastaję Sherlocka siedzącego przy kuchennym stole. Opuszki palców dotykają jego skroni, brwi ma lekko zmarszczone, oczy zamknięte; myśli. Przed nim znajduje się mikroskop, na stole dostrzegam rozlaną białą maź, która błyszczy od padających promieni światła. Stoję w progu i przyglądam mu się spod przymrużonych powiek. Czuję, że gdzieś w powietrzu czai się niepokój.

Zamykam za sobą drzwi i ściągam kurtkę, czując jak przemoczone rękawy przylepiają się nieprzyjemnie do skóry. Podchodzę bliżej i staję naprzeciwko przyjaciela, kładąc lewą dłoń na oparciu krzesła.

\- Nadal nic? – pytam.

Sherlock kręci przecząco głową. Pochylam się do przodu i zerkam do białego pojemnika, który zauważam dopiero teraz. Krzywię się nieznacznie i powieszam kurtkę na oparciu. Zaparzam herbatę, chwytam poranną gazetę i siadam naprzeciwko mężczyzny. Obserwuję go przez chwilę poczym zagłębiam się w czarny tekst na temat kolejnej ofiary panującej epidemii.

\- Jak wyglądał dziś stan w przychodni? – odzywa się Sherlock, a ja zauważam, że powrócił do swojego eksperymentu, pochylając się nad mikroskopem. Wzdycham przeciągle, biorę łyk gorącego napoju, czując jak parzy mi język i dopiero odpowiadam.

\- Po szesnastej przestaliśmy wpuszczać pacjentów do kliniki. Zabrakło już miejsc.

Mój głos jest wyprany z emocji. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni ludzkie życie przelatywało mi przez palce jak wysypujący się z pełnej garści piasek. Epidemia „WW", która zaczęła szerzyć się wśród ludzi zaczęła przekraczać moje możliwości jako lekarza wojskowego. Tym razem jestem całkowicie bezradny. Chcę, tak bardzo chcę pomóc, ale wszystko wokół mnie zdaje się odmawiać mi posłuszeństwa. Za każdym razem, gdy przychodzi do mnie pacjent, dla którego nie ma ratunku widzę ciemną chmurę zmierzającą w moim kierunku i mam świadomość tego, że nie mogę zrobić nic, by ją zatrzymać.

Wzdrygam się, gdy czuję dotyk na prawym ramieniu. Zerkam kątem oka i widzę długie, smukłe palce Sherlocka, które znikają prędko, gdy spoglądam do góry na przyjaciela. O nic nie pyta. Unosi lekko prawą brew.

\- Coś mówiłeś? – pytam i biorę łyk herbaty, zauważając, że zdążyła ostygnąć. Na jak długo odpłynąłem myślami?

\- Stamford ma rację.

Marszczę brwi. _Stamford… Stamford… _Mike Stamford_._ Przypominam sobie. Patrzę na jego zdjęcie w gazecie, która leży na stole.

\- Czekaj. – Masuję dwoma palcami kąciki oczu. – Ma rację z czym?

\- Wiesz z czym, John – irytuje się Sherlock. – To nie kanibale chodzą po mieście.

Mrugam parę razy, zanim moja twarz rozjaśnia się w zrozumieniu. Natychmiast kieruję wzrok na przyjaciela, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Pomyśl, John, po prostu pomyśl! – Unosi ręce w górę i idzie do salonu, pocierając kciukiem o palec wskazujący. Jest zdenerwowany. – Nie istnieją żadne racjonalne wyjaśnienia tego chaosu, który opanował Londyn.

\- Chwila, chwila… - Zamykam oczy. Próbuję oddychać miarowo. – Wierzysz jakiemuś walniętemu naukowcowi twierdzącemu, że gdzieś w ciemnych zaułkach Londynu czają się zombie? – Nie ukrywam, że mnie to rozbawiło.

Wzrok Sherlocka jest stanowczy, oczy mu błyszczą, a oddech przyspiesza. Marszczę czoło. Milczę.

\- Stamford ma rację – powtarza z naciskiem. - Ja też to widziałem.

Mam wrażenie, że się przesłyszałem.

\- Widziałeś co?

Detektyw jest przy mnie w trzech szybkich krokach i prawie czuję jego oddech na twarzy. Dostrzegam w błękitnych oczach przerażenie.

\- Śmierć. – Jego głos drży. - Chodzącą śmierć – cedzi przez zęby.

Przełykam ślinę i biorę głęboki wdech. Tylko tego brakowało.

\- Sherlock, posłuchaj… - zaczynam i chrząkam, by brzmieć bardziej pewnie. – Musimy podejść do całej tej sprawy racjonalnie. Teraz ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, nie możesz wierzyć w jakieś wyssane z palca informacje.

Sherlock prostuje się zaciskając zęby.

\- Kiedy wykluczy się niemożliwe, wówczas to, co pozostanie, choćby najbardziej nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą.

\- Co to znaczy?

Nie odpowiada. Obserwuję, jak chwyta w dłoń biały pojemnik z eksperymentem i przez chwilę tylko tak stoi z drżącymi dłońmi.

\- Spójrz na mnie. – Uśmiecha się ironicznie. – Ja się boję. Boję się, John.

Jego śmiech jest gorszy niż samo patrzenie jak ciało po raz pierwszy sprzeniewierza mu się i to w taki sposób. Widzę, że ta sytuacja go przerasta. Jego dłonie, te delikatne i wrażliwe na każdy dotyk, precyzyjne, silne, długie i smukłe dłonie, drżą jak nigdy przedtem. On sam traci kontrolę. Dla prostego człowieka jak ja wszystkie wydarzenia ostatnich miesięcy sięgają maksimum opanowania, a ja jestem bliski od poddania się w najbardziej ekstremalnych przypadkach pacjentów. Wojna nauczyła mnie walczyć, ale nie z wrogiem, którego tak naprawdę nie zna nikt. Pojawił się z nikąd i rozprzestrzenił, wnikając w ludzkie organizmy, które nagle zaczęły buntować się prawom biologii. Rosnące przypadki osób śmiertelnych stały się niepokojące dla samego Sherlocka. Od wielu dni siedział zamknięty w mieszkaniu, skupiając się na dostarczanych przez Molly próbkach krwi. W każdej z nich znalazł substancję, której właściwości były mu nieznane. Znając jego umiejętności i rozległą wiedzę na temat chemii, wiedziałem, że niewiedza była dla niego gorsza niż nieudany eksperyment.

Wstaję. Biorę z jego rąk biały pojemnik i odstawiam go na miejsce. Kto wie, co znajdowało się w środku, a sądząc po jego rozedrganych dłoniach, to tajemnicze coś mogło lada chwila wylądować na podłodze. Nie wiem, czy to jego zmartwione, letargiczne spojrzenie, zmarszczone w zamyśleniu brwi, czy napięte ciało sprawiły, że moje ramiona oplatają Sherlocka. Tulę go do siebie, kładąc jedną dłoń na jego kark, a drugą ostrożnie głaszczę go wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Obaj zdajemy sobie sprawę, lub może tylko ja, że relacje między nami nie pozostają już teraz tylko czysto platoniczne. Owszem, wieź między nami jest przyjacielska, lojalna, wierna i bezinteresowna i zdecydowanie bez żadnego pierwiastka seksualnego. Czasem myślę nawet, że znajdujemy się w związku, którego nie da się urzeczywistnić, ale nie mam nic przeciwko. Jest mi dobrze tak, jak jest.

Czuję łaskoczący oddech na swojej szyi i przymykam powieki; czekam. Sherlock opiera się swoim ciałem o moje, stojąc tak niewzruszony i napięty. Staram się go podnieść na duchu, chociaż wiem, że to cięższy orzech do zgryzienia ze względu na to, jak szybko potrafi się zniechęcić na te drobne, krzepiące pieszczoty, uciekając gdzieś w głąb swojego Pałacu Umysłu.

W końcu niespiesznie jego ramiona oplatają mnie, a na moje usta wkrada się mały uśmiech. Stoimy tak, nie czując dyskomfortu, wstydu lub skrępowania. Przestrzeń między nami staje się nasycona intymnością i niezmąconym spokojem, który sprawia, że Sherlock wzdycha przeciągle, relaksując się pod moim dotykiem.

\- W porządku? – odzywam się.

Wsuwam moją dłoń w kędzierzawe włosy, głaszcząc skórę głowy samymi opuszkami palców.

\- To nie tak, że ci nie wierzę. Brzmiałeś… Mniej przekonywująco niż na co dzień. Zastanów się, proszę. Ty, jedyny na świecie detektyw doradczy, Sherlock Holmes, myślisz, że po Londynie snują się zombie? – Uśmiecham się delikatnie. – No posłuchaj tylko, jak irracjonalnie to brzmi.

\- Nie myślę tak – odpowiada Sherlock, a ja czuję delikatne wibracje w jego gardle, gdy mówi. – Ja to wiem. Znasz moje metody, John. Obserwacja, formułowanie hipotez, wyciąganie wniosków, łączenie faktów, a przede wszystkim dowodów to fundament, na którym buduję moje myśli w rozwiązywaniu spraw. Dowody, John, dowody!

Sherlock odsuwa się, a ja widzę jak próbuje poukładać i dokładnie pokalkulować swoje myśli.

\- Wiem jak wygląda trup, a jak człowiek szalony. To, co zobaczyłem zdecydowanie było tym pierwszym. Mętne oczy, sine usta, zapadnięte policzki, brak reakcji ciała na bodźce, a przede wszystkim odór rozkładających się gazów: azot, dwutlenek węgla, metan, siarkowodór…

\- Przez moje ręce przewinęło się zbyt dużo martwych ludzi, żebym nie umiał rozpoznać oznak śmierci, Sherlocku – mówię. – Do czego dążysz?

\- Widziałem to! – krzyczy tamten. – Sam przez długi czas starałem się wmówić sobie, że mężczyzna, który mnie zaatakował wpłynął na obwody neuronalne mojego mózgu i spowodował zaburzenie normalnego funkcjonowania organizmu, który został chwilowo obezwładniony przez strach, aczkolwiek w moim przypadku brzmi to niedorzecznie. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak duże doświadczenie posiadam ze względu na moją pracę, strach byłby na ostatnim miejscu, które brałbym pod uwagę. – Bierze głęboki wdech, zamykając oczy. – To było coś innego niż strach – dodaje ciszej. – Niedowierzanie. Tak bym to nazwał. – Otwiera oczy i spogląda na mnie uważnie. – Dowody miałem tuż przed moim nosem, a to na nich zawsze się opieram, John. To był trup. Żywy trup. To niemożliwe i irracjonalne, masz rację, ale ja to widziałem. Powiedz mi, jak? _Jak?_

Wpatruję się w Sherlocka w osłupieniu. To, co powiedział brzmi tak pewnie i przekonująco, że zaczynam się nad tym zastanawiać. Sherlock nie jest człowiekiem, którego łatwo zapędzić w kozi róg. Skoro twierdzi, że zaatakowało go coś, co powinno być martwe, musi mieć swoje podstawy, by w to wierzyć.

Ciszę w kuchni przerywa dźwięk wydobywający się z kieszeni detektywa. Obserwuję jak czyta wiadomość i prostuje się.

\- Molly ma nowy towar.

\- Słucham?

\- Trupa. – Sherlock wzdycha przeciągle, chowając telefon do kieszeni marynarki. – Jedziesz?

\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. – Uśmiecham się ciepło i jedną ręką już sięgam po kurtkę.

\- Zgubiłbym się bez mojego bloggera – odpowiada unosząc kącik ust i wychodzi z mieszkania, wkładając płaszcz. Stoję przez chwilę w miejscu, myśląc nad naszą rozmową. Uznałbym to za kompletne wariactwo, gdyby nie chodziło o Sherlocka. Zakładam kurtkę, biorę kluczę i wychodzę z mieszkania.

Gdy wchodzimy do kostnicy Molly prowadzi nas do stołu, ale ja staję na uboczu, pozwalając Sherlockowi pierwszemu zidentyfikować ciało. Przyglądam się lekarce i dostrzegam jak bardzo zmęczenie, blada twarz i kilka zmarszczek postarza jej młodą twarz. Jest przemęczona, a ja mogę się założyć, że wydała to ciało Sherlockowi biorąc nadgodziny.

\- Chcesz kawy? – pytam, przystając obok niej.

\- Nie, dziękuję, w zasadzie piłam już jedną czy dwie.

\- Lub pięć. – W końcu dostrzegam delikatny uśmiech na jej twarzy. – Molly, mogłaś wstrzymać się z tym do jutra. Kolega by nie uciekł. – Wskazuję głową na ciało i cieszę się, gdy kobieta uśmiecha się szerzej.

\- Rzecz w tym, że to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki. Przez cały dzień miałam ręce pełne roboty, – Krzywi się na te słowa nieznacznie. – a poza tym chciałam, by Sherlock zidentyfikował je jeszcze dziś. To bardzo ważne.

Marszczę czoło i zerkam na detektywa, który pochyla się w masce chirurgicznej nad dłońmi nieboszczyka.

\- Coś w nim szczególnego?

Molly nie odpowiada od razu, jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią, dlatego Sherlock ją wyprzedza.

\- Tutaj nie ma co ukrywać, czas zacząć grać w otwarte karty.

Lekarka splata nerwowo dłonie i opiera się biodrem o blat. Nagle dociera do mnie, tak nagle olśniewa mnie, że ona też w to wierzy. Wierzy w to, co powiedział Sherlock. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy robi po, by pozyskać jego względy i zaufanie, czy naprawdę uwierzyła w istnienie rzekomych nadnaturalnych istot.

\- Sądzimy, że jeśli odnajdziemy odpowiednie właściwości w zainfekowanych ciałach uda nam się wyleczyć resztę ludzi zarażonych wirusem „WW" – mówi Molly i spogląda na mnie. – Od paru tygodni wspólnie z Sherlockiem przeprowadzaliśmy badania na wielu ciałach. Przyczyną zgonów u większości z nich były typowe symptomy „WW".

\- Ale? – pytam, gdy kobieta milknie.

\- Ale na trzydzieści zgonów ponad dwanaście trafiało tutaj z powodu postrzału w głowę.

\- Samobójstwo?

\- Typowe przypuszczenie – odzywa się Sherlock, chowając lupę i wyciągając telefon.

\- Ale? – pytam ponownie, czując poirytowanie.

\- John, wiem, że nie należysz do najbystrzejszych ludzi, ale błagam cię, uruchom szare komórki. Prawdopodobieństwo tylu samobójstw jest równe zeru.

\- Wielu ludzi niemogących sobie poradzić z psychicznym nastawieniem do choroby sięga po drastyczne środki.

\- Drastyczne środki? – Sherlock prycha z rozbawieniem. – Prawdopodobieństwo jest równe zeru – powtarza z naciskiem i wkłada telefon do kieszeni. – Biorę go.

\- Co? – pytamy razem z Molly równocześnie. Po raz drugi w tym dniu odnoszę wrażenie, że się przesłyszałem.

\- Transport już jedzie. John, pomożesz mi.

Unoszę brwi i łapię Sherlocka za łokieć, zanim ten wymknie się z kostnicy.

\- Zwariowałeś? – warczę przez zęby. – Chcesz brać do domu ciało, wiedząc i znając tego konsekwencje?

\- Konsekwencje? – Detektyw marszczy czoło.

\- Na litość boską, ten facet jest nosicielem…

\- Jest trupem.

\- … wirusa, który zabija ludzi w mgnieniu oka, a ty tak po prostu chcesz wziąć go do domu?

\- Tak.

Unoszę brwi, prychając z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie ma, kurwa, mowy. – Stukam mężczyznę palcem w pierś.

Sherlock łapie moją dłoń i patrzy mi w oczy. Sukinsyn.

\- Jesteś lekarzem, ja detektywem. Ty chcesz wyleczyć ludzi, ja rozwiązać zagadkę. Obaj mamy wspólny cel, a zarazem problem, który, jak dobrze wiesz, trzeba rozwikłać. Mam trop, którego jestem pewien, ale potrzebuję na niego czasu. Ciało zacznie się rozkładać i nie może zostać w kostnicy, ponieważ w końcu je ktoś stąd zabierze. To bezdomny, nie ma rodziny, nikt go nie będzie szukać. To eksperyment.

\- Eksperyment?

\- Słyszałeś mnie.

Po tych słowach wychodzi. Zaciskam zęby, próbując myśleć, że przyjaciel wcale nie zwariował. Odwracam się i napotykam spojrzenie Molly, które jest równie niepewne jak moje, ale widzę, że podziela zdanie Sherlocka. Wiem, że z nim nie wygram. Wzdycham. Pcham drzwi i ruszam w ślad za przyjacielem. Nie wiem jeszcze, że najgorsze jest dopiero przed nami.


	3. Eksperyment II

**Eksperyment II**

Plan Sherlocka nie podoba mi się ani trochę. Transport zainfekowanego ciała do naszego mieszkania jest najbardziej absurdalnym pomysłem, jaki dotąd usłyszałem z jego ust (a zdarzało się ich już wiele). Wiem, że nawet gdybym zakwestionował jego pomysł, próbując przemówić mu do rozsądku, nic bym nie wskórał. Mam przeczucie, że nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego.

Korzystamy z tylnego wyjścia ze szpitala. Dolne korytarze świecą pustkami, wcale nie dlatego, że odwiedzający poszli już do domów, ale od dziesięciu dni Ministerstwo Zdrowia wprowadziło zakaz odwiedzania chorych. Twierdzą, że nie ma powodów do paniki, a ograniczenia wizyt wprowadzono zapobiegawczo. Nie do końca wierzę, by przyniosło to pozytywne skutki działania. Ponoć ma to zapobiec rozprzestrzenianiu się wirusa, ale w tak wysokim stadium występowania choroby nie ochroni to przed całkowitym jej zniszczeniem. Jej bakcyl cały czas gdzieś żyje.

W rękawiczkach pomagam Sherlockowi przenieść ciało do furgonetki i zatrzaskuję drzwi. Zaskakuje mnie znajomość przyjaciela z niejakim Wigginsem, któremu udało się załatwić transport dla ciała pod szpital. Nigdy o nim nie wspominał, choć zdarzało mu się napomknąć czasem o swojej siatce bezdomnych. Pytam się, ale ten mnie zbywa. Nie drążę dalej tematu. Wsiadamy.

Sytuacja jest napięta. Obaj czujemy to, co najgorsze – bezradność i niewiedzę. Nie ma nic bardziej przygnębiającego, niż bezradność w sprawach, na których nam zależy. Zaciskam prawą dłoń w pięść i czuję, jak pojawiająca się wokół mnie niewidzialna fala złości wnika w moje ciało, lokując się w sercu. Nie potrafię zrozumieć samego siebie. Bezsilność sprawia, że czuję się winny.

\- To duże ryzyko. – Przerywam ciszę. – Obarczasz nim nie tylko siebie, ale głównie panią Hudson.

Odwracam głowę, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka. Widzę, jak po moich słowach jego jabłko Adama unosi się i opada, gdy ten przełyka ślinę. Milczy, ponieważ wie, że mam rację. Skryty gdzieś głęboko w nim ambiwertyk sprawia, że czasem trudno się z nim porozumieć. Widzę, że stara się pomóc, choć wie, że nie jest to tym razem jedna z przeciętnych, codziennych spraw, które dotychczas otrzymywał. Teraz ma to obopólne znaczenie – dla niego i reszty społeczeństwa.

\- Obaj wiemy, że to cię przerasta. Słuchaj – wzdycham – nie chcę, żebyś odczuł na sobie ciężar tego całego świństwa dookoła nas.

Łypie na mnie, marszcząc brwi.

\- Mam na myśli rozczarowanie – wyjaśniam. – Chcesz wszystko naprawić, rozumiem. Dla ciebie to kolejna zagadka do rozwiązania, na podstawie której chcesz udowodnić Mycroftowi i całej reszcie, że jesteś ponad _to_. – Wskazuję głową na leżące w samochodzie ciało. – Nie w tym rzecz, Sherlock. To nie jest gra, w której zepchnięty pionek jest trupem, plansza miejscem zbrodni, a grający gracze podejrzanymi.

Sherlock prycha, wpatrując się w drogę przed sobą. Pojedyncze krople deszczu zaczynają uderzać o szybę i spływać po niej w dół, tworząc tańczące zygzaki.

\- Nie zauważyłeś, że wszystko wymyka nam się spod kontroli? – pytam. – Może prostu…

\- Po prostu co? – pyta ostro Sherlock.

\- Odpuść.

Patrzę na niego zmartwiony i staram się brzmieć łagodnie. Uśmiech na jego twarzy jest zdecydowanie czymś nienaturalnym i przez moment boję się, że jego ciało znów zacznie drżeć. Kładę dłoń na jego udzie, zaciskając opuszki palców na miękkim materiale spodni.

\- Zostaw.

\- Sherlock…

\- Powiedziałem, zostaw.

Cofam dłoń, gdy oczy Sherlocka wpatrują się we mnie z intensywną siłą każącą mi się odsunąć. Odwracam wzrok, wypuszczając cicho powietrze przez nos.

\- Jesteście idiotami – odzywa się Sherlock. – Te wasze proste, trywialne myślenie.

\- Od kiedy racjonalny pogląd na świat to dla ciebie idiotyzm? – Unoszę brwi, ignorując uwagę przyjaciela.

\- Od kiedy jego hierarchią rządzą niespełna rozumu i pożal się boże ludzie.

\- Możesz choć raz przestać stawiać siebie ponad wszystko? Gra toczy się o ludzkie życie.

\- I?

Prycham z niedowierzaniem.

\- Och, jasne. To tylko paręnaście trupów w przeciągu paru miesięcy. – Uśmiecham się sardonicznie. – Kto by się przejmował. Ciebie to pewnie nawet nie obchodzi.

Czuję na sobie wzrok Sherlocka, ale uparcie wpatruję się w mijane po drodze budynki.

\- Czy to ich uratuje?

\- Nie – mówię niechętnie.

\- Zatem przyjmij to do swojej wiadomości, że nie mam zamiaru popełniać takiego głupstwa, płacząc nad każdym rozlanym mlekiem.

\- Dla ciebie to takie proste?

\- Dla ciebie to coś nowego? – odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie, przez co sprawia, że mam ochotę mu przywalić. Rozluźniam i zaciskam prawą dłoń w pięść. Sherlock parkuje samochód naprzeciwko naszej kamienicy, a ja nie poruszam się, starając zrozumieć jakikolwiek sens naszej rozmowy. To boli, gdy detektyw na siłę próbuje uwodnić, jak niewiele znaczą dla niego uczucia innych.

\- Rozczarowałem cię. – Słyszę obok siebie cichy baryton. Zgadzam się z nim w milczeniu. – Nie jestem bohaterem, John, takowi nie istnieją. Mam teorię, której będę się trzymał, choćby Mycroft próbował wybić mi ją wszelkimi sposobami z głowy. Ja nigdy się nie mylę. Ta sprawa jest czymś nowym! – Unosi energicznie dłonie ku górze. – W niej wszystko zwraca się przeciw mnie, a to podnieca mnie najbardziej.

Z tymi słowami opuszcza auto. Wpatruję się w drzwi, które wydają z siebie cichy trzask, gdy przyjaciel je zamyka, a ja staram się wmówić sobie, że Sherlock wcale nie zwariował.

* * *

Wydarzenia, które mają miejsce później potwierdzają moje przypuszczenia, że pomysł Sherlocka był jednym z największych błędów, jakie popełnił w swoim życiu. Stoję w progu naszego mieszkania. Sherlock coś mówi. Gestykuluje nerwowo. Jest blisko, a potem znów się oddala. Widzę, jak świdruje wzrokiem salon, wplata palce we włosy i zaciska je na nich mocno, dopóki nie krzywi się z bólu. Odzywa się. Chce to naprawić, ale wie, że już za późno. Nie cofnie tego, co się stało. Przełykam ślinę, czując rosnącą w gardle gulę. Nogi się pode mną uginają i chowam twarz w zakrwawionych dłoniach. Przez długi czas nie mogę dojść do siebie.

Od razu po wniesieniu ciała do mieszkania Sherlock decyduje się ulokować je w mieszkaniu 221c. Stanowczo zaprzeczam, choć obaj wiemy, że to jedyne miejsce, w którym możemy ukryć trupa. Zagaduję panią Hudson, a Sherlock wykrada jej klucze. Podczas gdy ten wraz z Wigginsem przenoszą ciało bezdomnego do pustego mieszkania, siedzę z kubkiem herbaty, którą zrobiła nasza gospodyni i staram się unikać jej zatroskanego wzroku i pytań, na które nie mogę udzielić jej odpowiedzi. Tak będzie lepiej.

A przynajmniej staram się sobie to wmówić.

\- John. – Kobieta siada obok mnie i kładzie dłoń na moim nadgarstku. – Co się dzieje? Powiedz mi.

Wpatruję się w kubek, głaszcząc kciukiem jego uszko i nie odpowiadam. Boję się. Boję się o Sherlocka, o jego angażowanie się w tą sprawę, o jego upór i nieustępliwość, ponieważ wiem, że przyjdzie taki czas, gdy będzie musiał odpuścić; boję się, że pojawi się między nami ta cholerna bariera, przez którą nie będzie chciał mnie przepuścić, zamykając się w swoim świecie.

Milczę uparcie, nie mogąc spojrzeć w oczy kobiety. Uległbym. Dopijam herbatę do końca, dziękuję za nią i jednak zapewniam panią Hudson, że wszystko, o ironio, mamy pod kontrolą. Poza trupem w mieszkaniu obok. Zamykam za sobą drzwi i widzę czekającego na mnie Sherlocka. Spoglądam na niego pytająco, a ten bez słowa prowadzi mnie do mieszkania 221c. Nigdzie nie dostrzegam Wigginsa, co choć odrobinę poprawia mi nastrój. Staję w progu i widzę ciało umieszczone na stole, a wokół niego narzędzia, które na sam widok przyprawiają mnie o dreszcze.

\- Och, Chryste, Sherlock… - szepczę.

\- Bóg nam nie pomoże – odzywa się za moimi plecami przyjaciel i wymija mnie, podchodząc do ciała. – Zazwyczaj zdaje się być głuchy na potrzeby swoich wierzących. W tym przypadku nie zrobi wyjątku, zaufaj mi.

Przemilczam jego uwagę. Ostatnie czego mi potrzeba to konfrontacji z Sherlockiem. Nie wygram z nim, choćbym był zagorzałym katolikiem (do którego mi daleko), bo wiem, że ten i tak sypałby argumentami jak asami z rękawa. Podchodzę do ciała bezdomnego i widzę, Sherlock ściągnął z niego ubranie wierzchnie i wełniany, gdzieniegdzie zabrudzony sweter, pozostawiając go półnagiego. Przymykam powieki, wzdychając głęboko i masuję opuszkami palców skroń.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie zamierzasz zabawiać się tutaj w pieprzonego doktora Frankesteina.

\- Cieszę się, że podchodzisz do tego z pewną dozą humoru, John – odpowiada z uśmiechem Sherlock. – Męczy mnie już to całe dramatyczne biadolenie mediów.

\- Ludzie są przerażeni. – Patrzę wściekły na Sherlocka. – I w porównaniu do ciebie nie traktuję całej tej sprawy jak jednej wielkiej farsy, jasne? Tam na zewnątrz są ludzie, którzy są przerażeni, ponieważ nie mają pojęcia, czy wychodząc do pracy lub szkoły, a nawet pieprzonego sklepu, nie zarażą się czymś, z czym nie mają pojęcia, jak walczyć. Więc rusz swój tyłek i znajdź ten cholerny „złoty środek"! – podnoszę głos, na co Sherlock jedynie wlepia we mnie swoje zaskoczone spojrzenie. - Niech zajebiście genialny Sherlock Holmes ponownie udowodni światu, jak bardzo jego intelekt przewyższa ten należący do reszty społeczeństwa! No bo kto przejmowałby się, że zaledwie dwa dni temu zmarła dwudziesta trzecia osoba, u której wykryto panującego wirusa? – Uśmiecham się szeroko, choć wiem, że Sherlock widzi w moich oczach furię.

\- John, pani Hudson może cię…

\- Sherlock – cedzę przez zęby. – Przestań ze mną pogrywać, jasne? Ta sprawa ma wagę państwową, czy ty tego nie widzisz? Trzy godziny temu trzęsłeś się jak przerażony szczeniak, wmawiając mi, że widziałeś komiksową postać…

\- Puściły mi nerwy, John. Hipotetycznie mogę…

\- Zamknij się! – teraz już wrzeszczę i widzę, jak przyjaciel ucisza mnie spojrzeniem. Nawzajem piorunujemy się spojrzeniami, tyle że tym razem nie odpuszczam, czując cholerną satysfakcję, gdy Sherlock pierwszy odwraca wzrok. Odnoszę wrażenie, jakbyśmy byli zamknięci w niewidzialnej bańce, w której właśnie zabrakło powietrza. Prostuję się, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów, by się uspokoić. Kieruję się w stronę drzwi i przystaję. Gdy się odzywam, mój głos ponownie wyprany jest z emocji. – Zrób to, co masz zrobić i pozbądź się tego cholerstwa z miejsca, nad którym płacę czynsz.

Wychodzę najciszej, ale jednocześnie najszybciej, jak potrafię i wchodzę po schodach do naszego mieszkania. Wstawiam wodę na herbatę i w międzyczasie idę wziąć prysznic. Czuję, jak złość przenika mnie aż po same końce. Jestem na siebie zły. Wiem, że Sherlock niepotrzebnie odczuwa na swoich barkach odpowiedzialność za zaangażowanie się w tą sprawę, a ja teraz dolałem tylko oliwy do ognia. Doprawdy wiele razy zastanawiałem się, co powstrzymuje mnie przed uderzeniem go w tę jego pełną pogardy dla pospólstwa, w tym między innymi mnie, twarz. Wolałbym widzieć siny plac pod jego okiem, niż nieodzywanie się do siebie przez następne kilka dni, a potem poniżanie się przed nim, by wszystko znów wróciło do normy. Cholera, mieszkanie z Sherlockiem przypomina mi czasem taki kamyk, który niewiadomo skąd wpadł mi do buta i uwiera przez cały czas, dopóki sfrustrowany nie rozprawię się z problemem i wygrzebię go ze środka. Och, tak, Sherlock zdecydowanie był takim niesamowicie wkurwiającym kamykiem przez większość życia z nim pod jednym dachem.

Owijam się w biodrach ręcznikiem i kieruję do kuchni, by zalać herbatę gotującą się wodą. Po drodze zabieram ze sobą też jabłko i wspinam się do swojej sypialni. Gdy znajduję się pod drzwiami, krzywię się, czując rwanie w nodze. Zgrzytam zębami i pcham drzwi. To będzie niezwykle zajebista noc.

* * *

Budzę się w nocy, słysząc krzyk kobiety. Zrywam się z łóżka bez chwili zastanowienia i chwytam broń, którą trzymam w szafce nocnej. Biegnąc w dół, niemal wpadam na Sherlocka, który jest tak samo przerażony i zdezorientowany jak ja. Serce bije mi w piersi tak głośno, że boję się, że usłyszy je ktoś niepowołany. Stawiam ostrożne kroki na schodach, idąc w dół z bronią uniesioną ku górze. Jestem gotowy, by strzelać. Słyszę odgłosy, których nie potrafię rozpoznać i wtedy dostrzegam coś, co sprawia, że przez całe moje ciało przebiega lodowaty dreszcz. Patrzę na Sherlocka i już wiem, że moje myśli obrały dobry kierunek.

Drzwi do mieszkania 221c są otwarte.

\- Boże… Sherlock… - szepczę i nie patrząc na przyjaciela, wbiegam do mieszkania pani Hudson, którego drzwi są uchylone, a strużka światła pada na korytarz. Widok, jaki zastaję w środku sprawia, że cofam się, uderzając plecami o ścianę. Szok odejmuje mi mowę, możliwość ruchu; jest mi słabo. Przeżyłem wojnę, moje oczy pochłonęły tyle ilości śmierci, przez moje ręce przewinęło się tyle umierających ludzi, że uodporniłem się na nie, jak bardzo źle by to nie brzmiało. Sam nawet raz się o nią otarłem. Myślałem, że nic nie będzie w stanie sprawić, że szok spowodowany czyjąś śmiercią, przyciśnie mnie do muru, odbierając mi świadomość znajdującej się wokół mnie rzeczywistości, która w mojej głowie byłaby tylko niechcianym widmem, złudzeniem.

Podłoga ubrudzona świeżą krwią i żywiąca się ciałem… istota. Istota, która parę godzin temu znajdowała się w mieszkaniu 221c. Patrzę, jak ta wyjada wnętrzności naszej gospodyni, która zdaje się już tonąć w kałuży własnej krwi. Moje palce zaciskają się z maksymalną siłą na broni, a metal wbija mi się w skórę. Sherlock wpada do środka w chwili, gdy czuję przepływającą przez moje ciało falę furii, jakiej nie doświadczyłem jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Unoszę broń i strzelam. Trafiam w ramię istoty. Strzelam ponownie, gdy ta tylko odrobinę drga, lecz nie pada. Zamieram na moment, lecz strzelam ponownie, tym razem trafiając w miejsce, gdzie powinno być serce. Z moich ust wydobywa się dźwięk pomieszany z jękiem i warknięciem jednocześnie. Nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak bezradny, zagubiony i zdezorientowany. Wtedy słyszę krzyk Sherlocka, który nakazuje mi strzelać w głowę i to właśnie robię.

Istota upada. Wtedy zapada cisza. Moje ręce zaczynają się trząść, upuszczają broń. Słyszę jedynie mój oddech; mam wrażenie, że zacznę hiperwentylować. Podchodzę do leżącego ciała pani Hudson i z całej siły chwytam martwego bezdomnego, spychając go z kobiety. Kolana się pode mną uginają i chwytam się ściany.

\- Boże – dyszę. – Boże… - Zaciskam powieki, nie mogąc patrzeć na widok, który mam pod sobą. Zaciskam obie ręce w pięści. Wszystko, o czym wspominał wcześniej Sherlock okazuje się być prawdą. Surrealizm sytuacji nie pozwala mi w to uwierzyć. Mam wrażenie, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę.

Oto jest. Dowód. Mam przed, a raczej pod, sobą niezbity dowód, że epidemia szerząca się w całym kraju jest początkiem apokalipsy.

Po ciągnących się niemiłosiernie długo minutach biorę głęboki wdech i otwieram oczy. Spoglądam w dół, bo tam właśnie znajduje się Sherlock, który okrył ciało naszej gospodyni jej kocem z salonu. Wpatruję się w niego intensywnie, jakby ten miał wyjaśnić mi, co się właśnie stało. Jednak ten się nie odzywa. W skupieniu okrywa kobietę i mimo iż myśli, że zdoła mnie okłamać, przywdziewając na twarz maskę, której tak bardzo nienawidzę, dostrzegam przerażenie, które zdradzają jego drżące dłonie.

\- Sherlock. – Mój głos jest zachrypnięty i ledwo słyszalny, ale ręce przyjaciela przestają się poruszać. – Wyjdź… - Przerywam, gdy mój głos się załamuje. Sherlock patrzy na mnie z bólem w oczach, którego nie widziałem u niego nigdy i zrobiłbym wszystko, by nie musieć widzieć go już nigdy więcej. – Wyjdźmy stąd. Teraz.

Sherlock nie rusza się, więc obchodzę ciało kobiety ostrożnie dookoła, podnoszę z podłogi broń i chwytam łokieć mężczyzny, zmuszając go, by wstał. Ciągnę go niemal boleśnie wbijając mu w skórę moje palce, gdy zaciskam je kurczowo i gdy Sherlock znajduje się już w pozycji stojącej, pcham go w stronę drzwi. Zamykam na klucz mieszkanie pani Hudson, a wtedy detektyw jakby otrząsa się z szoku i sam rusza do przodu, wbiegając po schodach. Przez chwilę stoję w miejscu, wpatrując się w podłogę. Nie odwracam się, by spojrzeć na mieszkanie gospodyni. Uczucia, które mną miotają są jak przedmioty podczas huraganu, które porywa wiatr – pojawiają się, a za chwilę znikają. Siła z jaką wracają za każdym razem jest dwa razy większa.

Nie wiem, jak długo tkwię w pustym korytarzu, ale gdy wracam do naszego mieszkania, Sherlock miota się po salonie. Świdruje wzrokiem każdy jego kąt i wsuwa dłonie we włosy, mierzwiąc je, a nawet ciągnąc. Mówi coś, ale do mnie docierają jedynie pojedyncze skrawki tych zdań. Nie mam siły. Krzywię się, chowając twarz w zakrwawionych dłoniach. Czuję rosnącą gulę w gardle i łkam bezgłośnie. Jestem za to na siebie wściekły.

Sherlock popełnił właśnie największy błąd swojego życia i wiem, że nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.


End file.
